


Reunited

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Modern AU like perhaps 1950s? In a city called Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura got separated because of war, but finally managed to find each other again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 20
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 5.  
> Prompt: Keepsake

“I’m Sakura.” She held out her hand when she first introduced herself. I returned the gesture and shook her hand.

“Sasuke.” And that was the first time I met her. I only knew her as a little girl who happened to be my neighbor. She was five and I was six at that time. I remember how I was fixated at her pink hair. It was odd, but somehow it suited her.

“Wanna play with me Sasuke?” She was all right I guess.

I remember, our favorite game was marble toss, where we drew a circle and put our marbles inside the circle. We had to knock the opponent’s marble out of the circle in order to win. I remembered she had this green marble that she would carry around everywhere. It looked just like her green eyes. 

With war knocking at people’s doors, there was only so much we could do as kids. Our parents always forbid us straying too far, only limiting our playtime to the playground right around the corner.

“This is my favorite marble. Here, it’s for you.” I remembered her giving me her green marble when we were playing for the first time because I didn’t have any. I hadn’t expected her to do that. I knew I wouldn’t.

“Thank you. Sorry I don’t have any for you.” I probably should’ve given her something. I felt bad.

“It’s okay! You’ll collect your own marbles.” She told me with a smile so warm.

Since then, our parents had been really close. We did things kids would do, played around all day before sunset. Our parents would invite us over for dinners or playdates. My brother thought she and I would grow up and marry each other. But we never really thought about that, at that time. To me, she was just the first friend I made.  
.  
.

Years go by. The war ended and things looked like they were going back to normal. We eventually got a chance to go to the same school. Going to and from school, doing homework together, by then, she had become my best friend, as I also was to her.

“Oh you two look so adorable together.” My mother’s teasing never ceased.

“Okaasan.” Sakura just giggled.

I didn’t know when, but perhaps I was relishing on my mother’s teasing too much. She was my best friend, but I had a feeling we could be more than that.

However, was I willing to risk this friendship we’d built? Perhaps. That was something I had been considering for a while.   
.  
.

18 y.o.

“I think I like you.” She was standing in front of me, hands clasped behind her back and gaze to the side. By the looks of it, she was blushing.

She freaking beat me to it.

“Hey, I said I think I like you.” She finally managed to look at me, her lips forming a small pout. I couldn’t take my eyes off her.

This girl in front of me, the one I’d been friends with for year, just confessed to me. Right when I thought I would be the one to confess first.

She’s waiting for my answer, but I couldn’t seem to form the words. I only did what my body told me to do. I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, finally feeling her soft lips on mine.

Oh how I’ve waited for this. She wasted no time to kiss me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

She was finally mine. And I was finally hers.

 _I told you so._ I could already hear those words coming out of my brother’s mouth. 

.  
.

Just when we thought things were going fine, another war broke out. This cursed world seemed to relish in pain and suffering.

I for once had grown tired of it. Faster than we had anticipated, the war had reached our side of town, forcing us to evacuate.

All the roads were blocked, families had evacuated, and it was time for us to leave as well. All packed up with just a small bag, our families did our best to run away as far as we could. It wasn’t easy for sure.

We didn’t know where to go. Survival was the only thing on our minds. I grabbed her hand as tight as I could, holding on to her.

Unfortunately, it was a matter of time before we were captured. Civilians were always a collateral damage. They were trying to separate the men from the women and children. It was a matter of time before they separated us.

We were huddled together in a tight room, tired, hungry and scared. The door opened, and they started dragging the men away.

I could see the horrified look on her face. I knew this would be the last time I’d see her. I grabbed her shoulder, forcing her attention to me.

“Sakura. We have to be strong. We’ll get through this. I’ll find you.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I couldn’t fight back my emotions. My throat felt hoarse, and my chest felt like it was wrung dry. I could still remember the look on her eyes.

She squared her shoulders and nodded.

“I’ll find you. Please, stay alive. I love you, Sasuke-kun.” I pulled out a blue marble, something I’d found a while back but never got the chance to gift it to her. I slipped it into her hands just seconds before they dragged me away.

I’d never forget that night.

.

.

Rough was an understatement.

It took the oppression ten long years to finally end.

Going from one camp to the other, I had lost track the number of times we had to move from one foreign city to another.

I wonder what she looked like. She must be beautiful. I kept thinking to myself how she must had grown into a beautiful woman.

Clutching her green marble in my hand, the only keepsake I had left of her, I could only hope the war hadn’t taken her life.

With the war over, I was finally free.

With the war over, I could finally find her.

With the war over, I could finally be with her.

.  
.

Coming back home had been difficult, both physically and emotionally.

I barely saved enough money to buy a used car. But with that began my quest. The world was huge, there were numerous possibilities that I had to consider.

Had she been taken to a different city like I did? Or perhaps had she been taken to a different country? A different continent? How long would it take for me to find her?

Looking at the map, there was only one place where I could start. Our hometown. Konoha.   
.  
.

The place had definitely changed a lot throughout the years. I noticed the different housing architecture, most likely influenced by our invaders. The playground that we used to play in was completely gone, leaving behind an open plain.

I drove to the nearest library, hoping to find her name in the yellow pages.

 _There it is!_ Haruno Sakura. Scribbling down the address, I quickly jumped in my vehicle and left.

Arriving at the destination, I realized it was neither a house nor an apartment. It was a school. A university perhaps?

Written on the exterior was _Konoha University._

A statue of a man holding an open book erected in the main lawn. I walked inside the building, astonished by the massive pillars and architecture.

Walking up to a receptionist, I asked for her name.

“Haruno Sakura.”

“Let me see. Her office is on the second floor, room #205.”

Office? What was she doing here? Curiosity was definitely eating me away. But not as much as the excitement bubbling inside of me. I had no idea I was going to find her this quickly. Going back to Konoha was the right thing after all.

Ascending the stairs as fast as I could, I finally arrived on her doorstep.

#205.

Gathering all the courage I had, I knocked on her door. No answer. I tried knocking again. No answer.

She must not be here. I was debating whether I should wait or come back another day. But I wasn’t going to give up that easily. Heck she had to come here eventually.

So I waited.  
.  
.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was leaning to her door and didn’t realize that I was dozing off.

“Can I help you?” A gentle voice echoed. I straightened my neck only to be met with a pair of shining emeralds. I could recognize those eyes anywhere.

It’s her.

Her once long pink locks were now short, just barely past her shoulders. Her cheeks looked more hollow, her lips more full, her nose more sharp. But in the end, she was still, Sakura.

Surprise seemed to catch us both because she was also staring back at me, eyes as calculating as ever, and mouth slightly ajar.

I could still see the same features on her, the same innocent face of that girl I fell in love with. The only difference was that that girl had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

I quickly stood up.

“Sakura.” Her name felt like bliss.

“Sasuke-kun?” I could hear doubt in her voice. Her eyes danced all over my face, up and down my body, as if she wasn’t sure if I was the man she thought I was.

“I finally found you.” It’s been ten whole years. Ten years too long. Her shoulders slumped and she threw herself on me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her form, bringing her closer.

I couldn’t believe I was holding her in my arms. She was still alive and well. She still smelled like spring.

She slightly pulled away, cupping my cheeks, taking her time to properly look at me.

“You’re.. I can’t believe… Where have you been? What happened after we got separated? How-“

“Sakura.” A pause. “I have so much to tell you.” Her eyes softened.

“Me too.” She stood on her tiptoes and her lips finally fell on mine. I had completely forgotten how sweet it felt. It’s been ten years since I last saw her. Ten years since I felt her. I was finally here. With her. Hugging her tighter, I knew I wasn’t going to let her go. Ever.


End file.
